voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows/transcript
Shadows in to a flashback of the scene from 'The Black Paladins' when Acxa aims her energy blaster at the off-screen Honerva. She fires and the camera quickly cuts to Honerva vanishing in a puff of black smoke. The shot hits the monitor but instead of cutting to a surprised Zethrid and Ezor, the scene changes to the control room when Honerva materalises. She slumps in exhaustion and the camera cuts to a close-up of her profile, which looks saddened by her son's rejection. After a moment, her brows furrow and she straightens up. Lowering her hood, Honerva shapeshifts her appearance into the witch Haggar and the camera cuts to behind her as a Galra commander with a full beard and scar over his left eye appears on the monitor. Haggar: Commander Mar, the Emperor has been taken. The Voltron Paladins have betrayed him. Track him down and return him to me. Commander Mar: Vrept Sa. Haggar: Have you any word from Commander Mar? Macidus: Nothing High Priestess. Communication with Commander Mar has been lost. Haggar: What of Emperor Lotor's whereabouts? Macidus: '''Still unknown. '''Emperor Zarkon: I don't see anything. to a close-up of the monitor which shows the outline of a foetus and the sound of an ultrasound heartbeat begins to play. Honerva takes one of her husband's hands and places it on her slightly swollen belly. Emperor Zarkon: '''delighted Can it be true? I am to be a father! '''Honerva: Yes. Emperor Zarkon: And you, my queen - to a close-up of Honerva, smiling happily in spite of her haggard appearance. will be the mother to the heir of the Galra throne. Honerva: Yes. There is much to do. First, we must continue to harvest the Quintessence. camera switches to a wide shot of the room as Zarkon stands behind his wife and places an arm around her. It will be needed for your son's empire. Emperor Zarkon: He will be the best of both our people. camera cuts to a profile shot of Honerva smiling then fades to almost the same shot in the present but the older Honerva now looks saddened as she remembers. She looks up and the camera cuts to behind her revealing Kova is standing beside her. Honerva: I will find you, my son. scene changes briefly to a front shot of Honerva's ship before cutting to a bird's view of Honerva's divination room as Druid Macidus enters. Cut to a shot of Macidus in background with Honerva's face (disguised as Haggar's) in the foreground. Macidus: High Priestess, I am sorry to disturb you. Haggar: Have you located Emperor Lotor? Macidus: We still have not been able to ascertain any information regarding Emperor Lotor, Commander Mar or Voltron. to a wide shot of the room. It has been phoebs since Emperor Lotor disappeared - the empire is in a state of chaos, the Blade of Marmora still challenges. to a close-up of Honerva's disguised face frowning heavily as Macidus speaks off-camera. We need a strong leader. The Druids look to you, High Priestess. furrows her brow and the camera cuts to a shot of her turned back from Macidus' POV. Haggar: Tell them to look elsewhere. The Druids are but ash in the winds of infinity. to a profile shot of Macidus as Honerva speaks off-camera. Let them be lead by someone of equal esteem. Macidus: Priestess?! Haggar: (off-camera) Depart my presence. turns and leaves the room. The camera cuts to a shot of Kova looking at Honerva before the scene fades to the past. Zarkon and Honerva are in their sunlit bedroom with the latter sitting on the edge of the bed while her husband kneels in front of her, his hand on her belly. Kova is curled up next to Honerva. Emperor Zarkon: What shall we name the boy? to a shot from behind Zarkon which shows Honerva looking thoughtful. Honerva: I was thinking a name that has deep Altean history: 'Lotarius'. Emperor Zarkon: 'Lotarius'? Honerva: He was one of the ancient Alteas believed to have established most of the foundation of the to a close-up of Kova purring as Honerva strokes his fur and speaks off-camera. engineering that built our world. Emperor Zarkon: Interesting. I was considering a name from mythology - 'Koltor'. But he did not build the worlds, he conquered them. Honerva: Perhaps we can honor both traditions. Galra soldier: High Priestess, apologizes. I was ordered to notify you when Commander Mar returned. Haggar: What happened to him? Commander Drick: I found him like this, near death. Haggar: What does he know? Commander Drick: His vitals are weak, he has yet to regain consciousness. We may never find out what he knows. Haggar: There maybe a way. Leave. Haggar: '''Do you have news of the Emperor? '''Commander Mar: Yes. I located Lotor's generals. Haggar: Where are they? Commander Mar: They ... they attacked me and took over my ship, leaving me stranded. Haggar: And what of the Emperor? And what of the Emperor? Commander Mar: Generals said Emperor Lotor accessed the Quintessence field. Haggar: He pierced the veil ... Commander Mar: (off-camera) But then Voltron attacked. The fight ended ... there was an explosion ... Lotor and Voltron perished! Haggar: No ... no, I must find him. to outside the room with Commander Drick and a masked medic standing by. The doors open and the camera cuts to a close-up of Honerva's face, still in Haggar disguise. Haggar: Call forth the Kral Zera! screen fades to white and returns with the scene from 'The Legend Begins' when Zarkon and Honerva rose from the dead after their overexposure of Quintessence. Cut to a close-up of Zarkon as he sits up, the shroud falling from his face. He turns to see Honerva's empty stretcher and the camera pans down from a full shot of Zarkon to the hooded figure crouched on the floor and shivering. Cut to a close-up of Honerva, fully transformed. The camera cuts to a full shot of Zarkon now standing over the hunched-over Honerva. He kneels down and the camera cuts to behind him as Honerva flinches. Haggar: Who ... who are you? Emperor Zarkon: You do not recognize your Emperor? Haggar: Who ... am I? to a medium shot of a Galra soldier as the doors slide open behind him; he turns, startled, as the camera zooms out and Zarkon looms over him Emperor Zarkon: Where am I? Galra Soldier: Aboard your ship, sir. close-up of Zarkon Emperor Zarkon: Take us home. shot of the soldier Galra soldier: I-I...can't, sir. Daibazaal...up of Zarkon's glowing eye as the soldier speaks off-camera has been destroyed. eye narrows Emperor Zarkon: Get a doctor to this room immediately. exits and the camera cuts to a bird's view of the funeral chamber as the doors automically open and a Galra doctor hurries in. The doctor looks to the right and the camera cuts to a view from behind which shows Honerva lying in the corner. Cut to a close-up of the doctor - a Galra woman - as she kneels in front of Honerva and holds up a hand device. Doctor Haggar: Excuse me, my empress. to the doctor's point of view as she begins to scan Honerva. I just need - suddenly grabs the doctor's wrist. what are you doing?! I need you to let go of - please, let go! doctor screams in agony as her Quintessence is drained and falls to the ground, dead. The sound of automatic doors opening is heard and the soldier rushes in. Galra soldier: over the doctor. Haggar! Haggar, can you hear me? Haggar, answer me! to a close-up of Honerva watching the scene as the soldier speaks off-camera. Oh no. Help! Send help now! Haggar: her eyes slightly Haggar. close-up of Honerva fades to her resting against a purple pillow. Her gaunt face is bathed in bright white light, her long hair wild. Galra Medic #1: (off-camera) Sire, the birth was difficult but successful. camera switches to a full shot showing Honerva resting on the bed in the room she saw in her vision in 'Blood Duel'. Kova is standing near the end of her bed and a masked Galra medic is talking to Zarkon a little way off. Your son is healthy and in good shape, though we seem to be getting some strange readings coming from him directly. Similar to those that - well, similar to those of the empress and yourself. masked medic walks past and approaches the bed, holding a bundle in his arms. He bends down and shows the bundle to Honerva - it is baby Lotor, resting on a purple pillow with his lower half covered with a red blanket. But the new mother only turns her face away, refusing to acknowledge the child as her own. Baby Lotor clenches his fists and begins to cry as the medic moves away from the indifferent Honerva. Cut to a front shot of a stone-faced Zarkon. The medic approaches him and holds up the infant, who is waving his little arms in distress. Galra Medic #2: Your son, sire. Emperor Zarkon: Take him away. Galra Medic #2: But - Emperor Zarkon: I said take him away! medic does as he is bid and leaves the room, Lotor's cries fading into silence. Cut to a close-up profile of Honerva's gaunt face as her husband speaks off-camera. And what of her? Galra Medic #1: (off-camera) I'm sorry sire, we have her under constant watch but she reminds in this state. She only seems to become aware when we administer her Quintessence. back to the medic and Zarkon. I'm hopeful her condition will improve with time, but ... sire, we're going to have to face the fact that our Quintessence supplies are finite. The empire cannot continue to run on what we have. And you, and the Empress, without it you'll - Emperor Zarkon: Give me the room. medic turns and leaves the room. Zarkon approaches the exhausted Honerva. Do you know who I am? Haggar: '''her head slightly to look at Zarkon You are ... Emperor. '''Emperor Zarkon: And you? to an above shot of Honerva, her brows twitching as she struggles to answer. Haggar: Ha ... Haggar? Emperor Zarkon: Do you know of Quintessence? Haggar: widens Quintessence! Emperor Zarkon: Can you find me Quintessence? Haggar: Yes ... my Emperor. scene fades to the present to show six Galra ships heading to Planet Feyiv for the Kral Zera. A brief shot of Planet Feyiv's grounds is followed by a mid shot of Commander Drick. Commander Drick: I am lighting the flame. Bow now and your allegance'll be remembered. Male Galra Commander: My fleet would crush yours in an instant, raining fire and death upon you and your clansmen. What makes you think I would ever bow to you? Commander Drick: Because I have the witch's favor! Male Galra Commander: It matters not - power rules absolute! Commander Drick: I invite you to challenge me once the ceremony has begun. A display of the witch's magic will bolster my claim as nothing else could. Male Galra Commander: The Archivist! And your witch is nowhere to be found. Honerva: This flame represents Lotor - son of Zarkon, prince turned emperor, emperor that pierced the veil. And my Altea blood coursed through his veins, but the Galra Empire failed him. It was the Galra blood deeply boiled in traditions of evil that traited him. Your ways weakened a god. Commander Drick: The traitorous witch! Honerva: The Empire is weak, and now I will end it. Emperor Zarkon: '''Dayak, update me on the prince's progress. shot cuts to a close-up of Lotor, now a small boy, and a younger, plumper Dayak. '''Young Dayak: Yes sire. Prince Lotor completed the Agotian Trials as you requested. to a close-up of young Lotor, his head bowed in silence. He was successful, even though they were advanced for his age. prince's eyes briefly flicker up and the camera cuts to a full shot of his stone-faced father. Emperor Zarkon: What else? Young Dayak: His physical status is behind expectations for the blood lineage of the Galra royalty, but his tactical scores are the highest we've ever measured. Child Lotor: (looks up and speaks directly at his father) All I do, I do in the name of Galra. camera cuts briefly to a shot of Zarkon showing no response to this declaration before turning into a close-up of Lotor. Father, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you. camera cuts briefly to a close-up of Zarkon narrowing his eyes at the boy's boldness before returning to the shot of Lotor and Dayak. Young Dayak: Greatest apologizes sire - this one should not be speaking out of place. Emperor Zarkon: (close-up) Process. Child Lotor: I would like to know about my mother. Please Father, what happened to her? Emperor Zarkon: I will tell you this, and no more. She was my only weakness - but now she is gone. Child Lotor: What was her name? What was she like? Emperor Zarkon: (off-camera) Enough. Child Lotor: Please, Father. I must know who I come from! Emperor Zarkon: I said enough! If you do not remove his impurities, then I will find a Dayak that can. Young Dayak: He will be punished accordingly. We will sear him down to his inner fire so that he may burn the universe! Vrept Sa! Honerva: My son! Galra soldier: '''Sire, your audience is requested in the Kandar Wing. '''Adolescent Lotor: Father, may I accompany you? Emperor Zarkon: You will stay here. Adolescent Lotor: But I want to join you. I-I have learnt much of our ... Emperor Zarkon: You are an insolent boy! You maybe the prince, but I am your emperor. Haggar: Do not touch him, he will hurt you. Adolescent Lotor: What is its name? Haggar: He has no name. to a close-up of Honerva watching the boy with a cold expression. Adolescent Lotor: (off-camera) Then I shall name it! Your name will be ... eyes suddenly widen and the scene flashes white. Briefly, we see the scene from 'The Legend Begins' when Honerva revealed her cat's name after he startled Zarkon. Honerva: It is only Kova. Haggar: Kova! His name is Kova. jumps up Lotor's arm and settles on his shoulder. The boy gives a slight laugh of delight. Adolescent Lotor: This creature pleases me - it will be mine. Haggar: My lord - Adolescent Lotor: angrily at Honerva and speaks in a haughty tone. You maybe the High Priestess, but I am your prince and you will do as I say! as he addresses the cat. Isn't that right, Kova? Haggar: Yes, my lord. [The scene fades to the present to show Honerva's cruiser approaching the Altea colony beneath the Quantum Abyss. A brief wide shot of the entire colony is replaced by a shot of three Alteas (two in the background and one in the foreground) farming. Merla: What are you doing here? Answer me! Honerva: I am Honerva, of the planet Altea. Merla: That is impossible! Altea was destroyed over ten thousand years! Honerva: '''A powerful portent that is shared with the birth of my son, Lotor. '''Merla: Lotor's mother? Honerva: Lotor is gone. Merla: How did he die? Honerva: Voltron. To all of you who believed in my son so justly, your faith will be rewarded. I have come here today to continue my son's mission, and for that I need you all. Luka: We are your humble servants, as will be the members of our sister colony once we inform them of the news. Do you know of their whereabouts? Honerva: Unfortunately, they have also fallen to the evils of Voltron. Voltron and the Galra will pay for what they have done. With your help, I will resurrect my son's dream. Merla: We pledge our allegiance to you Honerva - mother of Lotor! Honerva: This ancient land was created through powerful magic. Alteans would travel here to learn the secrets of our race. We have a long and difficult road ahead of us, but our path is true. Merla: We will do anything to bring Lotor back. to a close-up of Honerva's eyes as they narrow in ruthless determination. Honerva: I know. Merla: The acolytes have worked tirelessly. The prototype is ready. Honerva: Excellent work. Find me the most faithful amongst us. Merla: Yes, my queen. Ven'tar: Are you nervous? Lotor: No, Ven'tar. This is my chance to finally make a difference - to show my father what we are capable of. Emperor Zarkon: Update me on your progress. Lotor: Our Quintessence yields are some of the highest in the empire, and we've been more efficient than any other. By working alongside the denizens of this planet like Ven'tar here, we've outsourced ... Emperor Zarkon: You dare work with this pitiful race as if they are your equals?! Lotor: It is working - we have outpaced even the most generous projectors! Emperor Zarkon: The heir to the Galra throne should not sully our honor by working with his subjects! Lotor: It is the way my mother's people would have done things. camera snaps back to Zarkon who is speechless with rage. You thought I couldn't find out about my own mother, about her people? You thought you destroyed every remnant of Altea, but you cannot unlike you destroy your own son as well! Emperor Zarkon: ENOUGH! You are to crush this planet beneath your heel! Lotor: NEVER! Emperor Zarkon: Then I will. Lotor: You wouldn't - you can't! Father, wait! No, please do not do this Father! Do not make these people suffer for my actions. Emperor Zarkon: It is already done. Lotor: I will do as you ask - the people will serve the Galra. No ... nooo! Emperor Zarkon: You are hereby banished from the empire, forced to live out the reminder of your days remembering your failure here. Lotor: Have you nothing to say, witch? Surely even you can see the folly of your master's actions? Haggar: Commander Sendak. Commander Sendak: The Lions of Voltron have arrived as you expected. Shall I capture them for you, High Priestess? Haggar: No, destroy them. Commander Sendak: Vrept Sa! Honerva: Voltron has been found. It is time to test our first Altean acolyte. scene shifts to inside the Oriande Castle, where Honerva stands on a balcony, with Merla and Luka either side of her, as she addresses hundreds of Altean colonists. Six Komar Mechs stand ready, three on each wall. Honerva: '''Today, the light of the universe shines inside our most brave. The dream of life is realized through her actions. For Luka, the first acolyte, we shine in Lotor's bright luminosity. '''Luka: Voltron will pay for what they have done! Honerva: May the light guide you. Rise, and avenge my son!